Ten Signs You're Obsessed With Sgt Frog
by SkylaGirl108
Summary: Are you obsessed? :3 Plus extras, just read and see... -Rated T for language
1. Ten Signs That You're Obsessed

**Hello e'erybody. :3**

**Today, i decided to do something a little different. I got this idea from ****_Fairies-Alchemy-Exorcist-Anbu_****, who wrote something like this for Fairy Tail. **

**Well, let's see how this turns out. x3**

* * *

You Know You're Obsessed With Sgt. Frog When:

1. You have ever called someone a frogtard.

2. Beef is cow flesh. Period.

3. You check your nightstand every once in a while, expecting there to be a Keronian hiding there.

4. Humans are really Pekoponians.

5. You have ever caught yourself saying "What the frog?" in public.

6. You have designed a little insignia/symbol/badge for yourself, in case you ever turn into a Keronian.

7. You have attempted to use Tamama Impact to destroy something.

8. You laugh like Keroro/Kululu.

9. You have tried making curry in your bathtub.

10. You have ever threatened someone with a vacuum.

* * *

**If this is well received, I may add some stuff onto this, or make one for another series. **

**If you have a suggestion for another series or something, don't hesitate to press that little button and REVIEW! :D**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	2. Ten Truths, Keroro Style

**Okay then here's a little add-on i did because i was bored.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

TEN TRUTHS I, SERGEANT KERORO, WILL ALWAYS ABIDE BY AND FOLLOW FAITHFULLY:

1. I am not allowed to fill the entire Hinata household with Gundam models.

2. I am not allowed to vacuum outside Natsumi's room while she is listening to the radio.

3. Giroro's tent is not a storage area for Gundam models.

4. Do not enter Kululu's domain without invitation, or risk becoming a lab rat.

5. I am not allowed to threaten Natsumi with a vacuum cleaner.

6. Just because the money is lying within reach, that does not mean I can buy Gundam models with it.

7. When Natsumi is angry, avoiding her at all costs is the best course of action...

8. ... and Tamama, being of the lowest ranking, makes excellent cannon fodder.

9. Dororo... wait, who's Dororo again?

10. Eating two different flavors of ramen at the same time is both an unforgivable crime, and surprisingly delicious!

* * *

**REVIEW! :3 Maybe I'll make one for Tamama next...**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	3. Ten Truths, Tamama Style

**Here's Tamama's chapter. :3 Tama-chan's my favorite of the Keroro platoon...**

* * *

TEN TRUTHS I, SECOND-CLASS PRIVATE TAMAMA, WILL ALWAYS ABIDE BY AND FOLLOW FAITHFULLY:

1. The Sarge and sugar are the two things I can't live without.

2. I cannot allow _that woman_ to have my Sarge.

3. Jealousy is a healthy part of Keronian brain activity.

4. Interrupting Momoka while she is trying to seduce Fuyuki will not be tolerated.

5. Whatever Sarge says, goes. (No matter how stupid of a plan it may be...)

6. While using Tamama Impact, try to destroy as little as possible.

7. If the cake is for Fuyuki, I am not allowed to eat it.

8. Pocky is higher on the priority list than the mission.

9. Always check the expiration dates on the box BEFORE eating the contents.

10. Someday, I will find a way to win the Sarge's heart!

* * *

**Who's next? Oh. Giroro. This should be fun. :3**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	4. Ten Truths, Giroro Style

**Giroro's turn! :3**

* * *

TEN TRUTHS I, CORPORAL GIRORO, WILL ALWAYS ABIDE BY AND FOLLOW FAITHFULLY:

1. You touch the belt, you die.

2. You steal the belt, you die twice.

3. No laughter allowed.

4. Keroro is the biggest idiot of all time.

5. The second biggest idiot of all time is the one who made him the leader.

6. Watching Natsumi shower is an activity that is highly frowned upon...

7. ... and so is raiding her underwear drawer...

8. ... and so is watching her dress while hiding in her closet.

9. I'm still trying to figure out why Kululu is always trying to experiment on me, and I refuse to believe it's because I'm a comic relief.

10. I will never back down! Because that is the warrior's way.

* * *

**LOL that was an interesting little window into Giroro's brain. xD So, who's next? *looks at schedule***

**Oh. It's Kululu. *shivers***

**Kari-chan, out!**


	5. Ten MORE Signs That You're Obsessed

**Remember the first chapter? The obsession test? Yeah, I've got some more symptoms of Keroro-itis for you. Good job if you got a good score last time (kudos to Heinous966, ZanyAnimeGirl, and Kaita-chan)...**

**... but can you get 20/20?**

* * *

You Know You're Obsessed With Sgt. Frog If:

1. You have a cat named Ms. Furbottom.

2. You have learned the dance to Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten (Keroro Ending Theme 9).

3. You have intentionally slipped on a banana peel.

4. You have sung Afuro Gunso at least once, aloud and in public.

5. You have ever attempted Keronian Resonance.

6. You actually tried cleaning out your microwave with a bag of flour.

7. You wrote down "Kero Ball" on your Christmas wish list.

8. You are actually reading this fanfic (it's true, that takes some real dedication).

9. You have bought a Gundam model, just because Keroro says they're fun to build.

10. You have had dreams involving the Keronian invasion of Pekopon.

* * *

**So, what's your score? REVIEW! :3 (Kululu's Ten Truths coming soon!)**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	6. Ten Truths, Kululu Style

**And then... there's Kululu. **

* * *

TEN TRUTHS I, SERGEANT MAJOR KULULU, WILL ALWAYS ABIDE BY AND FOLLOW FAITHFULLY:

1. Leave me alone, I'm working.

2. Yes, I work at my own pace. You can't rush genius.

3. Your stupidity, it burns.

4. What's with the headphones, you ask? Why, all the better to ignore you with, my dear.

5. Your pain. It amuses me.

6. I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Chances are you'll get turned into a kangaroo. Or worse.

7. Searching for a fuck to give, please wait a moment...1%...50%...99%... ERROR: Fuck not found.

8. Sometimes people need a high five. In the face. With a baseball bat.

9. We be trollin', they be hatin'.

10. Kukuku...

* * *

**...okay then. That's everyone!... wait, i feel like I'm forgetting someone...**

**Dororo: what about me? ;_;**

***glomps* aw I'm just kidding doro-kun lighten up, 'kay? ^^'**

**so anyway, REVIEW! **

**Kari-chan, out!**


	7. Ten Truths, Dororo Style

**This chapter's for everyone's favorite alien ninja frog, Doro-kun! ^^**

* * *

TEN TRUTHS I, LANCE CORPORAL DORORO, WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER, ABIDE, AND FOLLOW FAITHFULLY:

1. I will forever regret selling my little brother to space pirates.

2. I will also forever resent Keroro for breaking my music box.

3. Murdering flowers will earn people a first class ticket to my hate list.

4. Gardening is not just a girl's hobby.

5. Keroro's forehead makes a good target for message-throwing.

6. Why does Headquarters continually forget to send my salary? (I'm not that invisible, am I...?)

7. Also, why am I always last? I mean, seriously; lists, the Drawing Song, my debut, this fanfiction... It's just not fair.

8. No, I'm not "stalking" the platoon, technically, it's "surveillance".

9. I wish Giroro would stop calling me doorknob. My name is DORORO.

10. ... Wait, guys! Are you even reading this? *sigh* No one ever pays attention to me...

* * *

**Poor Dororo. ;_; forever alone**

**ReViEw!**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, time for the boring Author's Note intermission chapter thingy. **

* * *

Kari (me): First of all, OMG. The first day, and there's already almost 500 views. Wow! Thanks so much! And so many reviews! x'D I feel so loved.

Tamama: *munches pocky* Yeah! Keep 'em coming! :D

Kari: Originally, this was just a weird little thing I did, figuring it would just get booted of the site for not being an actual story. *_* Apparently, people liked it a lot more than I thought they would...

Keroro: Hmm, I still think it needs more of me in it.

Giroro: *shoots Keroro in the head* No one asked you!

Kululu: Kukuku...

Kari: ^^' Yeah, guys? Can you stop fighting please? I'm trying to do an A/N here. Anyway, I will try to come up with more symptoms of Keroro-itis, but it's a lot harder than it sounds. There's only so many good references you can use from a single show.

Dororo: *from ceiling* They're bound to notice me eventually...

Kari: And I may even do some Ten Truths for the Pekoponians (and/or Kogoro, Lavie, and Mois). :3 Thanks for the suggestion, Rainbowkittyblossomwings (and epic username, btw).

Tamama: RAINBOWS! :D

Kari: So anyway, there's the A/N chapter thing for you. Also, I want to emphasize: You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate suggestions/reviews. So don't be shy! :3

Kari-chan, over and out! ;D


	9. Ten MORE MORE Signs That You're Obsessed

**Now, aim for 30/30. Whoever's the closest wins a mystery plushy. Remember to review w/your total score!**

* * *

You Know You're Obsessed With Sgt. Frog When:

1. You sometimes end your sentences with "desu" or "de arimasu".

2. You have accidentally/on purpose called your sadistic nerd-friend Kululu.

3. You have held out your cell phone and shouted "ARMAGEDDON!", expecting it to turn into a Lucifer Spear.

4. You have tried eating two different flavors of ramen at the same time.

5. You wish you had a secret base under your house.

6. You have started a sentence with "You could say, ...?"

7. You see a man with a large mustache, and say "Hey, Paul."

8. You have opened a mini-fridge, expecting a portal to open.

9. You have had an epic duel of Rock-Paper-Scissors (bonus point if you used the suffix '-ko').

10. French fries are "golden sticks of joy".

* * *

**Okay, now for some frog humor!**

**What's green green green green green? - Keroro, rolling down a hill!**

**What do you call Giroro after he crosses the road, falls in a puddle, and crosses the road again? - Dirty double-crosser!**

**Why did Keroro cross the road? - Natsumi glued him to the chicken.**

**How can you tell if Tamama is asleep? - You yell "Free Candy" and he doesn't come.**

**What's green and unhappy and goes 175 miles an hour? - Keroro in a blender.**

**What do you get if you add milk? - Frog nog! **

**...**

**anyway, REVIEW! :3 Remember to post your score!**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	10. You could say, my turn?

**Sure enough, I decided to do the Ten Truths for the Pekoponians (and perhaps others).**

**So, I'm going out of order, and doing Mois first.**

* * *

Ten Truths I, Angol Mois, Will Always Remember, Abide, And Follow Faithfully:

1. Randomly speaking Spanish does not make me cool, but it's fun, so I do it anyway.

2. I still can't figure out why Tama-chan glares at me all the time...

3. ... and Kururu-san freaks out when I talk to him...

4. ... maybe if I was nicer to him, he'd like me better?

5. Because being nice to people always makes things better.

6. Except when it comes to Tama-chan (he just breaks things).

7. You could say, Uncle's the best?

8. I'm willing to do anything for Uncle, especially chores.

9. Hurting Uncle will earn you an Armaggedon (1/1,000,000 power, of course)!

10. Why won't Uncle just let me destroy the planet for him?

* * *

**Mois, Tamama & Keroro=weirdest love triangle ever! (Still a better love story than Twilight.) **

**Sorry if it wasn't that good; I'm not the biggest Mois fan. My friends do call me Tamama, after all... -_-**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	11. Reader Interactive

**Okay, here's another little idea I had for an extra.**

**It's a reader interactive; here I have a list of quotes, most of them Sgt. Frog (but there's one that isn't!), and you readers guess who said them, feel free to PM me your answers if yo want your score to be placed in the rankings. **

**I only did quotes from the English Dub, as some have not seen the original series. There's some really easy ones in there, but don't get cocky!**

**If you can guess which one isn't from Sgt. Frog AND name the anime it came from, you win a mystery plushy. Enjoy!**

* * *

1. "I will now buy something so expensive, it will make going out of business impossible! Here: take all my hard-earned moneybills!"

2. "I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU GO CRAZY LIKE ME!"

3. "You give me no choice but to kill your face!"

4. "Stupid fucking Kululu!"

5. "He's like a dog! You don't give them money, you pat them on the head, give them food you drop, and tell them they're going on a "fun car ride" when you get them neutered!"

6. "Guys, guess what, I think I have diabetes..."

7. "He's perfect! I can model the next comic book character in my magazine after him! It's easier than being original!"

8. "Just a few more 'knock knocks', I want to make sure my instruments are sharp and stabby!"

9. "What if I did forget to fold the toilet paper? Something like that could ruin my life forever! I can't be defeated by toilet paper..."

10. "Please don't shoot me. I'm allergic to bullets!"

11. "I only laugh at pain, and it's about to get real funny!"

12. "... They're also smaller than humans and can be killed with toothpaste!"

13. "Come on Paul, scare us! Scare us until we have babies!"

14. "For Parent's Day, I told my kids I narrated Pokemon..."

15. "Again, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WORLD DOMINATION?"

16. "Did anyone bother to do a background check on Kululu before he joined the platoon?"

17. "I can't help being the cutest frog on the show!"

* * *

**I could only think of seventeen... :O shame, shame...**

**Answers to this should be posted soon (as well as who wins :P)! If you want to be in the rankings, PM me!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	12. Reader Interactive Answers

**I am SO SORRY I meant to post these earlier, but my internet decided to commit suicide at an inconvenient time. **

**So I was unable to reply to PMs/post fanfic stuff. Again, sorry about the wait.**

**Here are the answers to the quote quiz thing:**

1. Keroro

2. Momoka

3. Giroro

4. Keroro

5. Natsumi

6. Tamama

7. Aki

8. Kululu

_9. Death the Kid from Soul Eater (love that anime :3)_

10. Mr. Narrator

11. Giroro

12. Tamama

13. Momoka

14. Mr. Narrator

15. Giroro

16. Natsumi

17. Tamama

**SO **

**It was hard to do a ranking chart, seeing as some people didn't guess who said what and stuff, but to those who guessed the quotists, I will grudgingly fork over Pocky from my hidden candy stash. TT_TT *gives out boxes of Pocky* Goodbye, my precious candy... *sniffs***

**Also, to those who guessed the false Sgt. Frog quote, naughty number nine, (kudos to Lieutenant Nightwing, RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s, Heinous966, Keroroplatoon, and Ne-chi) I give you... Death the Kid chibi plushies! *hands out* and, yes, they are perfectly symmetrical. Kidd would approve.**

**Kidd: I still say my quote should've been 8...**

**So yeah, that's that. REVIEW! :3 I really do enjoy reviews, it's good to know that people are actually reading the randomness I post on here. :3**

**Kari-chan, out!**


	13. Fuyuki's Truths

**This story has had almost 2,000 views since I posted it, which was like days ago. I have no words for how happy/shocked I am. **

**Thanks peoples! -^^-**

**ANYWAY, here's Fuyuki's:**

* * *

Ten Truths I, Fuyuki Hinata, Will Always Remember, Abide, And Follow Faithfully:

1. It's important to keep my occult novels categorized in alphabetical order.

2. Technically, "C" is a passing grade.

3. Keeping Sarge safe from Natsumi's wrath is probably a good idea. Unless it means sacrificing my own safety. (Hey, Natsumi can be pretty scary...)

4. Is it my imagination, or does Momoka seem a little...

5. ... Nah, It's probably just my imagination. After all, she's not the weirdest character hanging around our house.

6. At least she talks to me.

7. Unlike Natsumi, who ignores me as much as possible.

8. Maybe that's why I like hanging out with Sarge...?

9. But I get the feeling that he only wants me around to buy Gundam models...

10. ... What am I thinking? No way the Sarge would sink that low. Right?... Riiiight...?

* * *

**Oh boy. I had no idea how much harder the pekoponian's truths would be. *_* Their personalities are much less defined...**

**Another thing; my internet is mad at me for bringing it back to life, and has decided to randomly turn off every once in a while, so don't expect updates/PM and review replies too often... sorry...**

**Anyway, REVIEW! :D Go ahead and flame or whatever, I don't care. Just glad to get reviews, really.**


	14. HAHAHA!

**Really, I have no clue if half the stuff I put on here even makes sense.**

**Two-in-one? *sweatdrop* oh, boy...**

* * *

Ten Truths I, Space Deputy Kogoro (And I, Lavie), Will Always Remember, Abide, and Follow Faithfully:

1. HAHAHAHA!

2. Please excuse my brother, he-

3. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

4. -doesn't mean to-

5. HAHAHAHA!

6. ... oh, never mind.

7. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

8. Secretly, I wish he would stop buying those colored boxes...

9. COLORED BOXES ARE AWESOME!

10. *sighs* Oh, well...

* * *

**Wordplay Names:**

**556=Kogoro**

**566=Keroro**

**623 (or 326? O.o)=Saburo**

**723=Natsumi**

**69=Dirty Mind xD**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
